Music recognition programs traditionally operate by capturing audio data using device microphones and submitting queries to a server that includes a searchable database. The server is then able to search its database, using the audio data, for information associated with the content from which the audio data was captured. Such information can then be returned for consumption by the device that sent the query.
Users initiate the audio capture by launching an associated audio-capturing application on their device and interacting with the application, such as by providing user input that tells the application to begin capturing audio data. However, because of the time that it takes for a user to pick up her device, interact with the device to launch the application, capture the audio data and query the database, associated information is not returned from the server to the device until after a long period of time, e.g., 12 seconds or longer. This can lead to an undesirable user experience.